1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a process for manufacturing the same, and, particularly, to a surface mounting semiconductor package and a process for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As examples of conventional semiconductor packages having a ball grid array (hereinafter abbreviated as "BGA") structure using a tape carrier, those having the structure shown in FIG. 10 are given.
As shown in FIG. 10A, a semiconductor package 100 comprises a plurality of lands 17 (electrodes) formed in an array along four sides of the surface side of a substrate each land having a solder ball 20 (external connection terminal) mounted on the top face thereof; a base substrate 12 (polyimide film) to whose bottom face is adhered a patterned copper foil 16 using an insulating adhesive 14; an adhesive sheet elastomer 26 (elastic body) adhered to the exposed portions of the bottom face of the insulating adhesive 14 and to the lands 17; a semiconductor device 28 which is loosely secured to the bottom face of the elastomer 26 and bonded to a plurality of electrode pads 30 having an inner lead 18, extending from the land 17, on the peripheral portions of its upper face; and an insulating resin 32 protecting the inner lead 18 and the bonded portion.
Note that the base substrate 12, the insulating adhesive 14, the copper foil 16, the lands 17 and the inner lead 18 there are generically called a tape carrier 25.